A Fable of Fantasy
by Princess Squib
Summary: Sakura had narrowly escaped with her life when the royal army attacked her clan for the demon inside of her. Who will she find along the way to aide her on her quest to destroy the unruly "Dark Prince"? Only time will tell in this Fable of Fantasy…
1. Chapter 1

Well I was on a fairy-tale movie watching spree, so this new story will, yes be about Princesses, Princes, good vs

**Well I was on a fairy-tale movie watching spree, so this new story will, yes be about Princesses, Princes, good vs. evil, castles, Dragons, ect. While I am typing this, this story has no title, but hopefully I can think of one before I put it up.**

**Lookie, butterfly… )i( :P**

**--**

She walked through the woods, hidden in a dark crimson cloak that covered her in shadows of the large swaying trees. Darkness all around her, the moon was just peaking in the waning stage. Her clothes, torn and bloody, from an ambush a ways back, in the outskirts of the once-great city, Plasalter. She smirked, though her clothes were bloody, not one drop belonged to her. She didn't usually like to use violence, but they tore her favorite cloak… what was she supposed to do? I guess the violence thing was a lie… she had a violent temper, which she lost many a time. She loved the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins, as it mingled with her chakra. It was a rush like no drug could live up to. She heard the sound of footsteps, and jumped to the nearest tree, and remained hidden as palace guards stopped for a rest.

'_Great… why here of all places?'_ She inwardly sighed as she listened in on their conversation, she might as well see if they know anything before she kills them. She put both her middle and index fingers of her right hand to her forehead.

"_Late Elder Ashru, grant me the power of elfin hearing…"_ She whispered, as her ears grew pointed, and the guard's voices became quite clear.

"… And then she took off, with the stable boy" The group of guards laughed at the story, Sakura guessed that there were about ten in the group.

"Why did his highness send us out here anyways? There is no chance we'll find "her", and if we did, we could all be killed…" One of the younger guards asked.

"We outnumber the bitch, by like ten to one, we'll be fine…" An older guard patted the younger guard on the back.

"I heard she once killed an army of one hundred with only one weapon…" A guard chimed in.

"I heard she is one tough bitch, but she is told to be the most beautiful of maidens in the continent."

"I shall take her head!!" One guard cheered, "Her maidenhead of course!" The guards all agreed that if she was to be captured by them, they would have some fun with her before she was to be brought to the prince.

"Nice one Allicel!"

"Have you heard of her family? Pathetic, they couldn't even fight off the army of ten thousand solders the young prince sent. They were pathetic, they had a few fair fighters, but they didn't wish to "comply with our demands" " Allicel sneered, the guards laughed.

'_Those sick-minded, disgusting, revolting pigs, we'll se if they're laughing in an hour or so…How dare they look down on my family…"_

"What were the demands again, Allicel? After all, you were one of the commanders of the onslaught." The younger guard asked.

"Oh, the demands? There were no demands, it was a trade! All their fair females and their leader, and in turn, the rest of the villagers aren't killed. Of course, they were too honest and "proud" to give us their women, so we slaughtered them all, and took the beautiful women anyways! The ones who escaped were soon found and killed on the spot, unless they were women… then, well… you know the rest. There was a particularly pretty woman that we found; she had the best curves you have ever seen!!" They laughed. "There is one who escaped though… It was a girl, very small. I think she was nine…? Ten…? Anyways, we looked all over, and she was nowhere to be found. She just vanished. What was her name…? Saiki… Sora… Soiku…- It was Sakura, Sakura Haruno" One of the other guards chimed in

"That's right… That hot woman was screaming for this "Sakura" to run, but we caught the woman, and never found the girl she must have been eaten by the wolves or something… Well, I'm gunna go take a piss" Allicel got up and made his way to the river.

"_Perfect…"_ She whispered, and followed him without making a sound.

--

"Where did Allicel go? He's been gone for a while now…" The younger guard asked.

"He's probably shitting, he'll be back sometime"

"I guess so…"

--

**With Allicel…**

He pulled up his pants, and suddenly heard a very soft… sexy voice coming from up-river. He followed the enticing voice until her reached a beautiful lake, with a waterfall flowing almost silently in the background. The pixie fairy crystals glowed light hues of blues and purples. They were lined up in bunches in, and around the lake, making it seem like the lake was glowing. The origin of the voice was coming from the darkened figure that stood in the middle of the lake. It seemed like a girl, but her whole figure was shadowed, as she stepped forward, more of her was revealed to the flabbergasted guard.

Her long pastel pink locks cascaded down her back, not unlike the waterfall behind her.

Her clothes were black, and very, very clingy. From just below her breast, to just above her navel showed skin, it was a strapless dress, and the bottom of the dress was cut in a way so that it was short in the front and long in the back. A long flowing crimson, cloak that was slightly torn, was around her shoulders, the hood atop her head. A small black string held the cloak around her slender neck. Her emerald green eyes shone beautifully over the pixie crystals. She slowly walked, almost glided, toward the bumbling, speechless man now on the ground. As she stepped off of the water he shot up but his pants fell down, and she stepped closer. Leaning close into the man she whispered_ "My Maidenhead? You will pay for the insults you cast upon me, and the slaughter of my family… you wretch." _She smirked as the man was now shaking in his boots.

"I-it's y-you…" She leaned back to where she was standing, and put her hand on her katana, which was strapped to her back.

"_Me? I'm no one, and when I've killed you and left, still, no one will know what I look like …" _Sakura giggled and touched his mouth with her two fingers.

"_Late Elder Ashru, grant him the power of silence and stillness…" _Then she very slowly reached for her katana, and slowly pulled it out of its sheath. The man started yelling… but made not one sound. The started to run, but his entire body was stationary. All he could do was blink, and follow her with his eyes. She slowly circled him.

"This is for the Elder" She slowly pierced through his right leg and twisted around the blade. The man's eyes grew wide and he appeared to be wincing.

"This is for the villagers" She repeated her actions on his left leg.

"This is for my mother, Tsunade… to you, 'The woman that had the best curves you've ever seen'" She placed her katana near his manhood, and hacked it all off in one swing. He wrenched, then Sakura pushed him onto his back. He coughed up blood, which was trickling from his mouth.

"And this… well… this is for all of the people and women you have ever violated and slaughtered" She placed the tip of her now bloodied katana right below his sternum and cut… deeply. She sliced through his abdomen, until parts of his organs were visible. At this point the man was twisting in agony. She calmly talked to him.

"I can end this quickly, if you answer my question. Was prince Sasuke involved in the attack on Konoha?" She asked "Blink once for yes, and twice for no…" She looked at him. He blinked once with tears in his eyes still glaring at her, then she nodded.

"May God have mercy on your soul…" She detested, yet pitied the man.

"Allicel, please close your eyes and relax, this will be over soon enough" As he closed his eyes she walked from near his lower abdomen to his head. As soon as his eyes were closed she quickly cut through his jugular vein and the rest of his neck, she made it virtually painless. Blood spewed from the severed body. She quickly prayed for the now dead man, and took her bloodied katana and carved her signature, a cherry blossom, in the nearest tree.

She heard voices coming closer, and decided that Allicel should be found, lest wild wolves or gremlins eat him. She made a low whistle, then three higher notes and made a run for it.

--

"Where is he?!" The younger guard asked and jumped up "It's been twenty minutes already!!"

"Go look for him then." A guard waved him along "And when you find him- "twooooet tweeeet tweet tweeeeeeeeeet…" The guards paled, they knew that whistle, there was no doubt… it was "her". The assassin… the avenger… Sakura Haruno, the only one to escape the slaughter of Konoha. No one has seen her and lived to tell the tale. No description, no way to catch her. And the well-known four note whistle, was her death call.

"Shit!" The guards jumped from their camp and ran through the forest, and the coppery smell of blood lingered in the air. The youngest guard was the first on the scene. He climbed through the brush and vomited. His former commander's corpse was sprawled on the ground. His entrails scattered around, it seemed like a wolf mauling, but they knew better. The bloodied cherry blossom chiseled into the tree said otherwise.

"Damn you Sakura… You will pay for what you've done…"

--

**Hours later… at daybreak**

'_**That was fun… kekeke…'**_

'_A little overboard much?'_

'_**Maybe a little, but hey I don't get out often…'**_

'_Whatever… Hey what the hell is that?' _Sakura looked at a cloud of smoke in the distance. Then jumped from tree to tree to a clearing where the smoke was coming from. There were two gremlins, eating something… or someone. A small elfin child was tied to a tree, and was wailing. Sakura quietly jumped down from the tree and stood behind the tree where she was.

"_Psssst… Hey."_ The girl jumped and looked around, _"I'm behind the tree, how many gremlins are there?"_

"_I… I think there are only two…" _The girl sniffed.

"_Okay, when I say go, hide behind this tree, get it?"_ Sakura cut the ropes, but held them so the gremlins didn't notice a change.

"_Got it…"_

"_Good… okay…_ GO" Sakura let go of the rope and the gremlins glared at her with their glowing red eyes. They showed their fangs, dripping with crimson liquid, and lunged at her. She took out her crossbow that she hid under her cloak. She jumped backwards as the smaller gremlin made a jump at her. As she was about to shoot the littler one, the bigger gremlin grabbed her by her hair and pulled upward. Sakura was now two feet off of the ground, and she had to think fast, or she might be their next meal… She took the knife out of her boot and cut her hair, setting her free. Of course her hair was a mess, but she would deal with that later. She shot off her crossbow at the little one as it tried to scramble away from her. The arrow shot through its head and pinned the corpse to the tree. The bigger gremlin roared at the smaller gremlin's elimination, he swung his huge fist into Sakura, which threw her into the nearest tree. She slid off of the giant tree, and winced. The gremlin stomped toward her and roared, she took this chance to reload her crossbow. As he dove for her she slid out of the way and shot off her crossbow… it hit him in the neck, but it didn't seem to hurt him. She shot it off once more, and it found itself right between his eyes. The large gremlin dropped to its knees, and landed on the ground with a 'thud'. The arrow speared itself through his skull as his head hit the forest floor.

"You can come on out now…" The small elf peeked from behind the tree, very cautiously.

"What's your name kid?" Sakura asked, pulling down her hood, and revealing her face.

"O-oh…. Me? M-my name is… um, it's Hinata…" The small elfin girl looked down, somehow ashamed. The girl was quite cute. Despite her torn clothes, she had big pearly eyes, and her hair was just like a boy's. Except for the bangs near the front and sides of her face.

"What happened?"

"I… I was walking with my little sister, and these two huge things attacked us from nowhere, and then the tied both of us to a tree… Then they took-" She gasped and ran to the bloody remains of something. She girl sank to her knees and wailed, at the mess, and picked up what looked like a necklace. It was the 'Yin' of the 'Yin-Yang' symbol. With watery eyes she took out her necklace she had under her clothes, and brought the two together. Sakura walked over to the weeping girl, and embraced her. She also knew what it was like to see someone you loved killed before your eyes.

"That was your sister's necklace wasn't it?..." Sakura asked, then she felt the girl tremble.

"They ate her right in front of me… they killed her in cold blood… those…those MONSTERS!!" Hinata bolted to the bigger gremlin and ripped the arrow from his head. She continuously thrust the arrow through the dead corpse, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura stepped toward her, but stopped herself.

'_**Let her be… she needs to vent…'**_

'_I don't blame her…'_ After a while Hinata dropped the arrow and just sat there. Sakura scooped her up in her arms and put her on her back. She heard the small girl snoring quietly, and smiled. She started walking away, until she saw the necklace on the ground, and knowing Hinata would want it, she picked it up. Then Sakura headed back to her hideout…

--

A sweet scent woke Hinata, and she found herself in a medium sized shack. The floors were clean, but it looked like bits of dust and dirt were in different patches around the room. Sakura came from the kitchen, bringing out dinner for the both of them.

Sakura smiles as she gave the girl some homemade sweets and miscellaneous fruits. It's against elf's their nature to eat anything that isn't sweet. Sakura handed over her plate. Hinata drooled, and looked at Sakura with big puppy dog eyes.

"I-Is this really all mine?!" Hinata asked

"Why not?" Sakura grinned, putting a piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouth. Hinata squealed, and began eating. After the food, Sakura picked up the dishes, and Hinata washed them.

"Um… Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… do you mind if I stay with you? My little sister was the only family I had left…"

Sakura pondered this.

"Before you make up your mind, I must tell you. You may be attacked often, you may even die. To avoid this you must listen and trust me at all cost… or you may suffer the same fate as your sister. Do you understand Hinata? Remember you are still a child…"

Hinata looked at her strangely, and then looked at herself, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny…?" Sakura asked, trying not to laugh with her.

"I'm no child silly… I'm way older!" She laughed falling backwards.

"I don't understand…"

"Just before my sister and I went walking, I turned into a child, so that I could go through the secret passage out of our city. Since my sister is so little, I'm way taller, and I couldn't fit in the hole under the wall. So she turned me into a child, so I could squeeze through… I guess I should change back now…" Hinata stood up and put her hands in front of her. A light blue glow emitted from the tips of her fingers, and a circle of blue surrounded her. She slowly spun as she moved the blue light to surround her.

'_**A Huyga, eh? Nice…'**_

'_Indeed…'___

There was a large flash, that made Sakura advert her eyes, and she looked back, the small girl was gone, instead an older girl, around her late teens. She had some of the same qualities the girl had, but her clothes were different, so was her hair. She had the bangs still, but her hair went to her lower back. Her clothes were almost princess like, for elves anyways… She had a sapphire circlet on her head, and her ears had rings on them. She had a pale purple, flowing skirt. Her top was a white corset, and her gloves went past her elbows, with ribbons on them. She was the ideal picture of light.

"Okay… Here I am!" Hinata smiled

"I see…" Sakura looked at her, and she was about her size, but Sakura was a bit taller.

"That's why you looked familiar… you're Hinata, elfin princess of the forest."

"After my father was murdered, I was supposed to be queen, but I gave the kingdom to my best friend, he would be a better leader than I would ever be. He said I could regain power as soon as I return… I am going after the madman who killed my father… you may have heard of him…" Sakura knew exactly who she was talking about… Prince Sasuke.

"Sasuke… right?" Sakura scowled. "I am after him as well… so do you wish to come with me?" Sakura asked.

"I do." Hinata stared at her. "I need to have my revenge on that bastard…"

"Fine. First you need traveling clothes, you may keep those that you currently have on, but you will carry it. Since you're about my size, you should be able to fit into my clothes.

You can keep your top and gloves, but that skirt will get in the way…" Sakura rummaged through her closet to find some clothes. Hinata looked at her skirt, and gulped. She loved her skirt though… Sakura shook her head and held back a laugh.

"You look through my closet and find some clothes, I'll fix your skirt…"

"Sure… okay!" Hinata moved into the walk-in closet. Sakura took the skirt and cut a bunch of it off. She took two pieces and took a golden string and tied then together at the sides. The beautiful skirt was now more of a loin cloth, but it was still pretty. Hinata found a pair of white shorts, and tie-up sandals that went to just below her knee. She got rid of her top anyways… and she found a white semi-shirt. It was like a white spaghetti strap, but made an upside down 'V' at the bottom of her shirt that showed her navel. She was handed her skirt and tied it over her shorts. Hinata shivered, and Sakura opened a hatch beneath her closet floor.

"Follow me Hinata… Tell me did they teach you anything about weaponry in the castle?"

Sakura asked, leading her down the stairs.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, yes, but I was mostly trained in healing…" Hinata pondered something for a moment. She shook it off.

"What aren't you telling me Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"It's nothing…"

"Hinata…" Sakura stopped walking.

"I have a gift of some kind… I can't explain it…"

"What do you mean…? What kind of gift?" Sakura asked, since she had a gift herself.

"I can destroy someone… without even touching them. It only lasts for a little while though… I've figured out that they appear to be hands; they are invisible to the human eye of course. They rip things apart, and since I was a princess, I only got to try it out once… I also have my bloodline, the Byakugan." Hinata explained.

"Good… you will still need a weapon though, when your chakra runs out though… Are you better with close range, or far range combat?" Sakura asked.

"Both, I'd rather have a far range weapon myself…" Hinata said as Sakura turned on the light. She gasped, there were weapons lining the walls, and tables.

"Pick your poison… hehe…" Sakura stood back. Hinata explored the weapons, and chose a pouch of kunai, and ninja stars.

"Good choice, oh, and before I forget…" Sakura opened a closet and revealed cloaks, of many sizes, but they were all white. She took out a cape.

"This is your cape Hinata; it will protect you from fire, and is nearly impenetrable. It can also hide you from your enemies." Sakura put her hood over her face, and her cloak over her body. She was still very visible. Sakura snapped her fingers, she blurred and disappeared. Hinata waved her hand where Sakura would be. She couldn't feel her. Sakura reappeared by her without a sound.

"You don't have to snap, it responds by your thoughts, but you must make it yours." Sakura quickly took a kunai, and before Hinata could realize, what was happening, Sakura had made a small cut on her finger.

"Put your blood on the white tab inside of the cloak." These cloaks were magical, and much like summoning animals by a blood contract, as soon as the first drop touches the tab, it adapts itself to its person. As soon as Hinata touched it, her cape glowed a light blue, and her cape turned into a very dark blue. She tied it on to herself, and surprisingly, it was light as a feather.

"We should get going Hinata… I heard solders are scouting this area…" Sakura said calmly. They went back upstairs, and Sakura handed Hinata a bag that would sling across her chest. To store food, strength and chakra pills, scrolls, and her weapons. Sakura got her bag as well, and brought Hinata outside. Sakura held out a blank scroll, and placed it in front of the shack. She did a few hand signs, and mumbled her own spell.

"Madel hodelm delmora sen tu…." The hut disappeared in a poof of leaves, as she put the small scroll into her bag.

"Let's go shall we?"

--

**HaHA!! NEW STORY!! I know I should update my stories… and trust me they're on their way… but I have a little bit of writer's block… Oh!! I went to the Wondercon in San Francisco!! I was Freya from Chobits, and Shippuden Sakura… if that's how it's spelled. My 10 year old brother dressed up as little Gaara… IT WAS SOOOOOO CUTE!! I'm going to the Fanime Con in San Jose in May, I'll be going as Nurse Joy (I may also be Freya), so if ya see me, feel free to say hi!! I'll probably be with my friend… She might be Officer Jenny… ENOUGH BLABBERING!! **

**This was my first story with bloody scenes, so it's not very good… ;P **

**Anyhoo… Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tutii-fruity… that is all…

**Tutii-fruity… that is all…**

**--**

**Recap:**

**Sakura, a wanderer, is the lone survivor form the mass slaughter of her village. She is after Prince Sasuke, who was the one who ordered the attack. Along her quest, she has met Hinata, elfin princess of the forest. Her father was also slaughtered by one of Sasuke's assassins. Hinata joined Sakura, and now they continue their quest to bring down the evil prince…**

**--**

Noon…ish…

"Hinata…" Sakura stopped in a clearing.

"Yes, Sakura?" Hinata asked, sitting by where Sakura was.

"Remember when you said you had a gift…?" Sakura scanned the area for unwanted visitors.

"Yeah…" Hinata said putting down her pack.

"I have somewhat of a gift… you've heard of people who have animal demons sealed within them, correct?" Sakura said, placing her pack down as well.

"Yeah… they're called… um juni…erm juri… uh Jinchuuriki or something right?"

**(Btw: I know the bijuus, but the only ones that I'm using are Gaara's & Naruto's)**

"Yes… I am one of those demon vessels…" Sakura whispered

"There are nine, right? There was the raccoon, the panther, the phoenix, the bear, the crane, the dragon, the fish, the wolf, and the fox has nine tails, correct?"

"Yes, care to take a guess on which animal I am…?" Sakura smirked, and she took off her cape, and her fangs grew, she spread her arms wide. "I'm in complete alliance with my demon, and I can control it freely… but occasionally…_I'm let out to breathe…" _Sakura's voice changed… in fact her appearance changed as well. Her eyes dilated, and turned into a golden color. Her golden chakra started changing color, all different hues of amethyst, sapphire, emerald, gold, amber, ruby, and pearl, and started to take shape. The chakra slowly made a multi-colored, swirling blanket around Sakura's elegant form. Two small cone shaped horns formed in the chakra, and a pair of huge wings formed as well. One by one, longer spurts of chakra sprouted, and tails formed. Sakura's fingers became claws, and she herself sprouted horns on her forehead, she cried out in pain. Sakura growled, but it wasn't her voice, it was the one that had spoken before. Hinata was taken back, and backed herself up against a tree. Sakura went on all fours, and her skin turned scaly, and a very light pink. Her small ivory horns stretched upward to her hairline, making themselves bigger, and sharper. Small white spikes sprouted from the sides of her face, and a long scaly tail developed. Her tail stretched to sixteen feet, easily. Her other limbs made their reptile-like appearance, as her claws turned to talons, and her teeth grew sharper. Her underbelly was the whitest of whites, with just a tint of pink on her sides. And finally, her wings… She roared as the wings ripped the fabric of her clothes and spread themselves out. The Bat-like wings were ripped at the ends, showing signs of battle, the appendages had the color of her underbelly on the insides, and the claw at the top was made of ivory. A split second later the creature looked at the frightened elf, and burst up in the sky with an enormous amount of energy. It flew in one complete circle before heading to the ground, to where the girl sat motionless.

"No need to fear, Elf… My name is Ryuai, Sakura and I are in content agreement with each other, and I am not a violent creature, but…" The voice said soothingly "I am a Dragon, and need to quench my thirst for blood once in a blue moon. I do not usually come out in full form; I just use Sakura's body. She can also use my body, which you may see in a real battle… For now, you are Sakura's friend, and I will protect you as if you were from my own pack…" The voice growled once more, and the multi-colored chakra disappeared. Sakura's eyes returned to the emerald they once were, and she reverted back to normal, then she casually picked up her coat as if nothing had happened. Sakura look down at her body and sighed, she was stark naked **(did you really think her clothes wouldn't rip?!)**.

"And yet another set of clothes is ruined… oh well…" Sakura covered herself with her cloak, and new clothes appeared. It was almost the same dress, but instead of the long flowing skirt, it was a miniskirt dress. Still black, clingy, with her navel and cleavage showing, but the bottom of the dress stopped to the middle of her thigh. She also had small black gloves on her hands. She put her crimson cloak on and sighed happily.

"You're …the Dragon?" Hinata asked, and Sakura grinned. "Yup"

"I...Interesting…"

"Are you afraid, Hinata?" Sakura tied her hood.

"Kind of… a little…" Hinata said while twiddling her fingers.

"There are worse things to be scared of in this world…" Sakura said coldly. Hinata gulped, Sakura smiled/smirked at Hinata.

"I won't bite, I promise…" She laughed.

--

Sakura then looked around "Well, I'd like to test your skills, spar me… right here." Hinata looked at her.

"N-now?" Hinata asked

"Yes, now. You need to learn how to take care of yourself, Hinata. I may not always be there to protect you… You need to defend yourself." Sakura grabbed her katana, but did not un-sheath it.

"If you say so, Sakura…" Hinata took out her kunai and ninja stars "Would I really need to? I mean with my abili- **Never** depend on only your ability by itself, if the enemy had chakra bonds, then what would you do?" Sakura lectured in a monotone voice.

"… Shall we get started?" Hinata asked activating her Byakugan.

"Yes, now come at me with full force… as if to kill me." Sakura explained.

"I don't know if I can…" Hinata sighed

"I can make you, but you may not want me to do that…"

"Do it"

"Alright…" Sakura put two fingers to her forehead "Transforma enoma"

Sakura was gone in a poof of cherry blossoms, and standing in her place was the vile creature that had killed Hinata's little sister Hinabi. Hinata was taken back and a single tear dripped down her cheek. She screamed and lunged for the beast as it nimbly moved out of the way. She quickly threw her kunai at the beast who easily deflected them, she ran out of kunai and had to use ninja stars. When she was all out of her weapons, only one seemed to have scratched it. She couldn't see the chakra signals on the beast so she resorted to her special ability. Her eyes shone a beautiful pearl as her veins pusled near her eyes and forehead. Sakura could feel a slight "pulse" in the air, and by this time, Hinata's eyes were just holes of light. Sakura felt a slight whoosh next to her as a handprint was crushed into a tree. Sakura realized that this was the ability she was talking about. **(yes elfin lied… :D) **

'_**Sakura…'**_

'_I know, Ryuai…'_

'_**She is very powerful, make sure that the enemy doesn't take this one'**_

'_I didn't plan on it…'_

Hinata continued to fight with Sakura, and she was fairing pretty well for a beginning fighter, of course Sakura wasn't seriously fighting, but she did have to put in some effort trying not to be ripped to shreds by Hinata's "gift". Hinata finally tired out after a half of an hour of hard training, and Sakura turned back to normal. They sat down under a big shady cherry tree, which was like the only tree that wasn't totally destroyed in Hinata's training.

"Very good Hinata, I congratulate you, you did well."

"Thanks Sakura…" Hinata smiled as her breathing began to return to it's natural quiet rythem. "How did you become so strong…?" Sakura thought how best to explain "Experience." Sakura quickly ended the subject. Hinata came to understand that her past wasn't the best conversation starter…

"_Stupid Dragon…"_ A small voice was heard.

"Did you say something?" Sakura turned to Hinata, and scoffed at the statement

"_Stupid Elf"_ Once again the voice was heard.

"I beg your pardon?" Hinata was puzzled at the insult.

"_Ruining MY home... damn it!"_ The two girls looked at one another and looked at the source of the voice. A small fairy was trying to clear the rocks away from her smashed home at the bottom of a broken tree. She turned to the two "Thanks a LOT you two!! Now where am I supposed to live?!" The firey tempered fairy put her teeny hands on her hips, and scoffed. She was really pretty if you could see her, it was kinda hard because she was only six inches tall. As everyone knows, all faeries make their clothes out of natural things like plants. Her fairy dress was made of bright pink and dark green foxglove petals, and her feet were covered in the small green cherry blossom petal shoes. A green tie of some sort rested below her breasts, and she had pink gloves and green arm warmers on her slender arms that were on the middle of her arms. Her hair was tied in two buns, and had very small cherry blossoms on each bun. Her chocolate eyes were burning with anger. Her beautiful green, pink, and brown wings stood straight up in frustration. Sakura and Hinata just stared at the poor creature that had just lost her home.

"I'm terribly sorry about your house Miss…-Tenten." The fairy cut in.

"Sorry isn't going to fix my house!"

"You're right… Well since I wrecked your house, I'll fix it." Sakura said

"How?" Tenten asked a little less mad now.

"Like this… "Creatum msiodio pyonus rona" The house began to re-build itself, little by little, until it was good as new! The fairy went inside of the house, and came back a few moments later.

"Well… uh thanks… I guess…" Tenten said with reluctance in her voice "I guess you'll be going now?"

"Yes…" Sakura said and then got up from the ground, dusting herself off.

"You too…?" Tenten looked at Hinata

"Yes" Hinata got up as well. Tenten's wings drooped "Just like that…?"

"There is no reason for us to stay." Sakura stated.

"Well… okay then… Goodbye" Tenten said quietly, it was apparent that she was quite lonely, at least to Sakura it was. The two started walking and a few yards later, Hinata spoke up.

"Should we just leave her there? She seemed to be a little lonely…" Hinata looked back at where Tenten was.

"Just wait Hinata…"

"Wait?... for what?"

"You'll see… five…four…three…two…on-"Wait!" Sakura smiled to herself, and turned around. "Tenten…?"

"I was wondering… would you like to come to a fairy party with me? I need to bring two guests, otherwise I can't come… so…" Tenten trailed off. (**every** fairy **must** go the yearly party a guest **must** be invited as well.)

"I'd be delighted to come, what about you Hinata?" Sakura asked, knowing the fairy law, but didn't bring it up.

"I as well. When is this party?" Hinata asked.

"In a few minutes." Tenten said "It's just over there." Tenten pointed to a massive wall of trees about a half mile away. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" The two said simultaneously.

"Then lets go." Tenten stated flying toward the tree, making Hinata sneeze with her fairy dust.

--

Tenten knocked three times on the bark of the tree.

"Passphrase?" Fairies don't use passwords, they use secret phrases instead, everyone knows that! It's a custom to the fairies that the fairy who throws the party must make the poem themselves. It must describe what they do, or what they look like.

"_Roses are Red… Lovers beware!!" _Tenten stated

"_A thorn through the heart, Lovers despair!!_

_The act of heartbreaking, awaits in her stare._

_A smile so cruel, spiteful and cold,_

_Her spells of betrayal are too strong and bold" _Tenten ended the poem.

"Good, do you have your guests?" The voice whispered.

"Of course I do!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Come on in then." The trees started to shake as a doorway was formed through one of them. Tenten went in first, followed by the other two beings. Sakura and Hinata looked around, Hinata had never seen a Fairy party before, and she was amazed. Flowers and exotic flora were everywhere. A fountain of golden nectar was located in the middle of the party, and different games were being played all around. Ranging from Roley-Poley bowling (also known as pillbug bowling), to flower weaving. Each fairy had a separate and unique flower, or leaf dressing, to show what they were the fairy of. Like Tenten for example was the Fox-Glove fairy. Tenten stayed near Sakura as they walked into the party.

"Anyone up for Roley-Poley bowling?" Tenten asked.

"We're too big…" Hinata sighed, Tenten sighed as well.

"I can fix that." Sakura said "Hey Tenten, Can I borrow some fairy dust?"

"Sure Sakura." Tenten flew over where Sakura's cupped hand was. She fluttered over Sakura's hand and made her wings go incredibly fast. The same golden dust that made Hinata sneeze was piled into Sakura's hand. Sakura then took a small clear pouch out of her side bag which contained a dust like substance, but it was silver. Sakura poured the golden dust into the silver dust and closed the bag.

"Mixious Maxious…" Sakura chanted as the dust in the pouch turned into a pearly color.

"Hinata come over here for a second…" Sakura said, Hinata came and Sakura took a little of the pearly dust and sprinkled it over her and Hinata's heads. "Transform!" Sakura's and Hinata's surroundings grew larger and life-sized, and the shrunk to six inches themselves. They each sprouted fairy wings, Sakura's were pink and red, and Hinata's were blue and purple.

"Cool!" Tenten said, "Now how about that bowling?"

--

The three went twards the "Lane" and got their pillbug balls. As they got closer to the game, the other fairies stopped playing, whispered to one another, or just looked away.

"What's their problem?" Hinata asked.

"Me… I guess" Tenten whispered.

"Why you, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"A rumor…" Tenten said sadly.

"What kind of rumor?" Sakura asked.

"The kind that gets you shunned…" Tenten said reluctantly.

"Care to share?" Hinata asked in curiosity.

"It's not the best story to tell…" Tenten commented.

"I would like to know as well." Sakura said.

"… Alright…" She flew onto a sunflower, and beckoned the two others onto it.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"Take all of the time you need" Hinata comforted her.

"Okay… well it all started when I was just a small child… I came home from the fairy academy…"

_Flashback…_

_An eight year old Tenten said goodbye to her friends, and she came home for the day._

"_How was your day, Tennie?" Tenten's little brother asked_

"_It was fine Gin… where's mom?"_

"_Upstairs, I heard some noise earlier, but she tells us not to wake her if she's sleeping, so I didn't go up."_

"_Okay, I'll go check on her…" Tenten went upstairs, there was no sound whatsoever… which was weird, because usually her baby sister Chii was crying for her mother… but there was no sound at all… Not even a little bit. She went to check on her baby sister, but she was gone. 'She must be in mom's room…' Tenten thought. Tenten knocked on the door of her mother's room, which was also silent. She saw a droplet of blood on the carpet, as the door opened with no effort. Tenten wondered why it was so dark in the room. "Mom…? Chii…?" She turned on the light, and her entire world had collapsed in that mere second. Her mother's mutilated body was sprawled onto the bed, her father's as well. Both were missing limbs that were scattered along the ground, one was breathing but Tenten couldn't tell which one so she ran to the bed._

"_M-mom…?"Tenten wailed, and her mother looked at her wearily. She was going to die soon. "Tenten, run… it's a… chavera…!" Tenten was shocked a chavera was the most dangerous of creatures, it can change it's size, and shape, and was sent to murder anyone or anything, in the most painful way. It wouldn't stop doing it's job until its master said so. "Protect your siblings… I love you baby…" her voice trialed off, as she passed on. "MOM?! MOM!! MOMMY!?" Tenten screamed. Then it hit her… it was still in the house… Tenten ran down the hallway, and went to grab her brother… but he was already unconscious in the arms of the chavera, so was her little sister Chii. The shadowy, bloody figure ran out the door with her siblings. She chased it outside, where other fairies screamed at the sight. "STOP IT, LET THEM GO!!" Tenten screamed, and the creature looked at her pondering what to do, and it shook it off, taking the children with it. Some tried to take it down as it slaughtered them, it slaughtered most of the nearby fairies, until very few remained. Tenten cried out as she made a last attempt as getting her siblings, and failed. The chavera carried her siblings off. The remaining villagers panicked, and contacted the other fairies in the forest. Soon all of the other fairies were there. The elder fairies tried to find a scapegoat to this tragedy, and at last they had found one… Tenten._

"_It was her house that it came from…" One said._

"_She was the only survivor of her family… why is that?" Someone said._

"_I bet she was the chavera's master…" The queen accused. Throughout this Tenten said nothing, as her entire world was gone… she was speechless, an unnatural void of a being. _

_They accused, and accused, and she never denied any of it… so they shunned her, and left her to fend for herself… _

_End the flashback…_

"That was eleven years ago…" Tenten said.

"I'm sorry for that Tenten…" Hinata said sadly, she couldn't imagine the pain she went through.

"It's not your fault don't apologize…" Tenten said. A child came up to Tenten, a pebble in hand, and glared at her. The boy took the pebble and threw it at Tenten. Some other fairies had gotten pebbles and joined the child. Tenten stiffened and cried out in pain. She heard the children sing a rhyme, which haunted her since that faithful day.

"_Clever little Tenten_

_Had plans for her kin,_

_Little did they know of _

_The trouble they were in_

_She ripped them to shreds_

_And tore off their heads_

_As the chavera made _

_Off with her Gin" _

The children sang, as others just shouted at her.

"Monster!"

"You killed my husband"

"My child is dead thanks to you!" The crowd sneered, and called her names, Sakura and Hinata glared at the people. One last statement was the last straw…

"Leave; No one wants a freak like you around…" Sakura roared, at the crowd

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS!?" She screamed, and a lady spoke up, "I did." The smug fairy crossed her arms. The queen fairy came into view, and snickered.

"She deserves to be punished for her crimes…" She queen smirked.

"Did you even think of how Tenten felt through all of this? You people just accused her, and she never even said a word. She's just a scapegoat to you people." Sakura grabbed Tenten and Hinata "Let us take our leave" She spat, they left the party with Tenten in tears, and Hinata tried to console the crying fairy. Both Hinata and Sakura reverted back to their normal states after exiting the gate.

--

"Tenten, I cannot allow you to stay here. You must accompany us." Sakura said caringly.

"I'd like that, Sakura…" Tenten said quietly.

"Good, so get your things and then meet me in my house." Sakura said.

"Okay… but where's your house?" Tenten asked

"You'll see, just get ready." Sakura said, taking out her scroll that her shack was sealed into and placed it on the ground as Tenten went inside her home, and packed a small bag with her necessities in it, she was about to close the door to her bedroom when she heard a 'poof' noise. She locked up her home and saw that outside there was a small shack. Tenten knocked on the door, "Come in Tenten". She went into the open door, and looked at Sakura quizzically. Sakura had a small cloth in her hand, which looked like a cloak.

"Tenten, come over here please. Sakura motioned to a nearby table, and sat down in the chair next to it. Tenten flew onto the table with her backpack in-hand.

"Tenten, this is your cape, it will protect you from fire, and is nearly impenetrable. It can also hide you from your enemies." Sakura said, Hinata remembered that phrase from when Sakura was telling her about her new cape.

"Just put a drop of your blood on this white tag, and it will be forever yours. Hinata can show you some of its ability… right Hinata?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice. Tenten bit her finger, and let it dribble onto the tag, it glew a bright green, and the white cloak turned a flower stem green. **(not exactly neon green, but not forest green either… :p). **

"Cool… what does it do Hinata?" Tenten tied on her new cloak, and watched Hinata as Sakura had said.

"Oh, okay. Watch this." Hinata said softly, she closed her cloak and put her hood over her head. She closed her eyes, and vanished in a sudden 'whoosh'. Tenten gasped.

"Hinata… that was… so… so… AWESOME!!" She screeched, she tried it for herself, by thinking herself invisible. She 'whished' instead, because of her size. She went on like that for ten minutes straight, just popping in and out of nowhere. She finally collapsed on the table, and pointed her arm and index finger toward the ceiling, laboring her breathing.

"I'm (gasp) done! (gasp)" her arm fell onto the table in a tired heap.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked snickering at the escapades that just occurred.

"Yeeeeeessss?" She answered in a silly deep voice.

"You still need to pick your weapon…" Sakura said, and Tenten sat up.

"Weapons…? For what?" She asked.

"On our journey, there will be many enemies, guaranteed… some worse than the chavera. You need a weapon, for protection." Sakura said.

"Oh…" She trailed off, and with a sparkle in her eyes she asked excitedly "is it going to be like yours?" Tenten looked over at Sakura's katana. Its sheath and handle was an ivory, pearly pink color. There were many white cherry blossom petals at the top of the sheath, and they lessened as they went toward the end. The butt-cap was gold, and so was the guard. "How many weapons do you have? Are they sharp? What are they made of? Where did you- Look for yourself…" Sakura interrupted the overly excited fairy, she opened her secret hatch under her closet, the fairy zoomed past Hinata as Sakura turned on her light. Tenten drooled at the weapons; she apparently had a soft spot for pointy objects.

"These are a little big for you aren't they?" Sakura asked, chuckling.

"Maybe just a little…" Tenten sighed. Sakura pulled out a small chest, "I knew these could be used for something…" Sakura said quietly to herself. "Hey Tenten." Tenten looked toward Sakura, who had a small gold chest in her hand.

"These seem just perfect for you, Tenten." Sakura opened the chest, which contained a glowing orb, the size of a marble. Also it contained a silver stick, which was about half the length of a lollipop stick, Tenten looked confused, and slightly annoyed.

"What can I do with this pole thing…?" Sakura smiled, and remained silent.

"It's not like it's an axe or-" She stopped looking at Sakura and looked at what was in her hand. Instead of a silver pole, it was a shining silver axe with crystals embedded into it. Tenten looked at Sakura, who still had that 'I know more than you do' smile on. She blushed, and realized the thrills she would have with her new "toy".

"Sword!" Tenten said, and the axe transformed into a sword.

"Scythe!" It transformed once again.

"Shield!"

"Spear!" **(lots of S weapons aren't there?)**

"Stick!"

"Spoon" **(so what if it's a little silly, you can do damage with a spoon)**

"Knife!" **(Finally!)**

"Scepter" **(Damn)**

"Mace!"

"Club!"

"Bow and arrow!"

"St- That's enough Tenten." Sakura said, slightly stern. "Your other weapon is the orb of elements. When you use it, you must stay "Elemental orb:…" then say what element you want to use. To activate and deactivate these items so no one else can use them, say "I call upon my weapons of transformation" to deactivate them say "Weapons of transformation, Deactivate". She explained. Tenten repeated "Weapons of transformation, Deactivate…" Tenten's silver bow and arrow transformed back into a plain silver pole. She attached her new weapons onto her belt, and sighed happily.

"Let us be on our way…" Sakura said, and she heard the two girl's stomach grumble.

"Once we have lunch that is…" Sakura laughed, and began preparing food…

--

**Elsewhere… Well… a few hours ago elsewhere**

"Did ya feel that Gaara…?" A late teened boy with blue eyes and blonde hair asked the blazing red-head that was across from him.

"…" The redhead "Gaara" seemed to be in deep thought.

"You did right Shikamaru?" The blonde asked after no response.

"We _all_ did Naruto…: the brunette with the spikey ponytail said.

"What a power surge…" Naruto said overenthusiastically "I mean, WOW! What could have caused it?! That would be like if I… no if Gaara unleashed Sh-Naruto…" Gaara growled.

"Yeah, Gaara?" He grinned

"Be Silent…" Gaara warned.

'**The Kyuubi cub is right… That was a mighty powerful surge…'**

'It was… it wasn't human either.'

'**It was defiantly a Jinchuuriki… and of the female sort… kukuku…'**

'Out of all of the demons to get stuck with, I get the one with the eternal sex cravings…'

'**Well, something has to make up for your virginity…'**

'Shukaku…' Gaara growled at his inner demon

'**What could you possibly do to me? I'm you remember?' Shukaku laughed.**

'This is not over…' Gaara said, and snapped out of his concentrated state, and stood up.

"We're going to investigate the source of that power." Gaara stated.

"Is it Sasuke?" a long browned haired male pixie asked, and came down from the branch he was on

"No, Neji… it was much bigger than that bastard…" Gaara spat. The four guys started running toward the source.

--

**Back with the others… Present Time**

"So where exactly is camp going to be, Sakura?" Hinata asked, noticed that the sun was setting.

"The next clearing, Hinata" Sakura stated. She heard the small snap of a twig a few meters behind her, "GET DOWN" Sakura yelled, as three arrows zoomed past their heads. Sakura looked at her attacker, as she jumped into at tree; two more arrows were in the ground where she was a moment ago. She took out her hunting knife from her boot.

The attacker shot two more arrows, and of course Sakura got out of the way. The attacker… or should I say attackress, the blonde attacker had four spikey ponytails. They both jumped down from the trees, and the girl shot three more arrows, Sakura dodged them, and pinned the attackress against a tree.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Sakura growled. The girl looked at her with her purple eyes, and huffed. The girl had a black top that was like a sports bra, a brown vest, cuffed brown shorts with miscellaneous pockets, brown musketeer shoes, brown leather gloves with amour plating on them, and a bow, which fell from her hand.

"Who are you?" Sakura was getting irritated with the girl, who was about her age, if not a bit older. She still was silent.

"I will ask once more, who are you and what is your business with my friends and myself?" Sakura demanded. The girl stayed silent, and smirked. She then spoke something; it could have been words… It was more like a series of hums. Sakura knew of this language, all too well. It was the language of animals. Kinda like how zombies moan, but a bit more distinct. Only animals, people with animal spirits, animal reincarnations, Jinchuuriki, or animal spirits themselves could speak the language.

"_Mmmm ohmmm goh Temario, lomm semakah forni! Lomm honu on kiommm uppah wiss sawinnn odd nigh?" _The girl asked cockily.

**(My name is Temari, you dense woman! You have no idea what I'm saying do you?)**

Sakura snorted and shook her head.

"_Wiss noom samm semakah samm lomm jonah, ookami. Wi yonom lomm speckra humman samm dello, som can weih…?"_

**(I'm not as dense as you think, wolf. I know you speak human as well, so can we…?)**

To say Temari was shocked was an understatement, not only did this mysterious pinkette speak the sacred animal language, but she knew she was a wolf reincarnation. Sakura released Temari, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Temari, I'm Sakura!" She smiled. "So, why did you attack us?" Temari's stomach grumbled, and she blushed.

"You smelled like food…" She trailed off.

"Well, that wasn't worth attackin us like that" Tenten said.

"I apologize." Temari said, and picked her bow off from the ground. Sakura noticed that she didn't carry any arrows.

"Where is your arrow case?" Sakura asked.

"Don't need one" Temari stated, she looked at her hand, and three arrows appeared out of thin air. Her stomach grumbled again, and she sighed.

"I'll make you something to eat, what do you like?" Sakura asked taking out her scroll.

"…"Temari pondered, "Meat…?" She asked, making Sakura laugh. "Meat it is." She ran her index finger over the scroll, and placed it in front of her, and her little shack came up.

She went inside, and a few minutes later, she came out with a plate of chicken, duck, beef, pork, and turkey, both light and dark.

"I didn't know what you liked, so… here!" Sakura gave the drooling Temari the plate.

"Thank you… Sakura. I owe ya one." She disappeared in the trees. "Goodbye!"

"Where did she go?" Hinata asked.

"To feed her pack most likely… I have a feeling that we won't see the last of her… Anyway, let's set up camp, shall we?"

--

**A few hours later…**

"I'm going to go wash up, I'll be back." Sakura said, and took a small cloth with her. They camped near the river, so it wouldn't be too far of a walk. Sakura took off her boots, and sat on the bank, letting her feet dip into the water. She started dipping the cloth into the water and washing her face and limbs. She heard a smell whining sound, and then a yelp. Sakura dried off herself, and put her boots back on. She took a look around where she saw a small wolf pup. Its leg had been caught in a bear trap. Sakura came closer to the petrified animal, it turned to run, but its wound prevented that… in a very painful way.

"Poor thing…" Sakura said to herself, "_Itsa awramm, chiisai ookami… Wiss hora toya yommo."_ **(It's alright, small wolf… I'm here to help.) **The wolf pup looked up at her, and nodded, it was apparent it couldn't speak yet. Sakura looked at the animal trap, and pulled apart the two sharp sides apart, and the pup limped out of the trap. Sakura held the pup in her left arm, and held her right hand over the wound. A green tinted chakra emitted from the palm of her hand, and the wound closed. She put down the pup and let it try its leg out. The pup looked at Sakura, and looked at its leg. It took a few steps, and then ran happily in circles. It jumped on Sakura, knocking her over, and wagging its tail.

"_Whoom lomm jike meh toya ta-ke lomm verafolor?"_

**(Would you like me to take you home?)**

The wolf pup nodded, and pointed the way to its den. Sakura could smell the scent of the wolf pack nearby. She picked up the pup and followed her nose. They ended up near a cave by the waterfall, where the river started. Sakura saw that it was a fairly big pack, with both wolves and humans. She saw Temari there too, she looked worried, she looked at Sakura, and looked at what was in her arms. A wave of relief came over Temari, as she ran toward Sakura. **(I'm just writing it in English, since everyone is speaking the sacred language :D)**

"Koki, what did I tell you about wandering by yourself like that? You had all of us worried…" Temari scolded the pup.

"Thank you again Sakura, I owe ya another one!" She laughed. "This is my little brother Koki… How did you find him?"

"His hind leg… it was caught in a trap…" Temari was shocked and inspected his leg, only to find a scar, no blood, just a scar.

"Don't worry I fixed it." Sakura smiled. "I gotta get back to my campground, so goodbye!" Sakura walked away, the elder wolf sat next to Temari

"That one is powerful…" He said as Koki snuggled him.

--

Sakura came from the clearing, and sat down by the fire.

"Where were you?" Tenten asked.

"Out and about" She responded. They watched the fire for a few moments, and out of the blue Tenten asked

"If you can just poof out your shack, why do we have to sleep in tents?"

"My shack can only stay out for an hour, then in can't be summoned for six hours. So if we were to camp there, then we would be open to attack…"

"Oh… that's why." Hinata commented "Hey… do you smell smoke?"

"Other than the fire that's right in front of us?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"No… she's right, there is smoke… over there…" Sakura said, as Hinata stuck her tongue out at Tenten. Sakura looked over at where the smoke was the darkest. Her eyes grew wide.

"Temari…" Sakura sprinted off in the direction of the smoke… where the wolf den was.

--

**Somewhat nearby…**

"Gaara… Smoke!" Neji said "It's where Temari…" Gaara knew this already, and went faster toward the blazing fire where his sister resided.

"Damnit…" Gaara seethed. There was not much time.

--

**FINALLY!!**

**Ah… it's been a while hasn't it? A new chapter… and a very looooong one… I've been working on it for a month on and off. I went to fanime, but not as nurse joy TT But as Freya (Dark Chii) my little 10 year old brother was Sora! He was soooo cute!**

**TTFN,**

**Supasquib**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy…. What's it been, a few years? I'm a senior in high school now. Busy busy busy… I'm ready to start writing again. Thank you to the one fan who reminded me I still have people who read my stuff. :) You know who you are.**

**Recap:**

**Sakura, a wanderer, is the lone survivor form the mass slaughter of her village. She is after Prince Sasuke, alongside her there is Hinata, elfin princess of the forest, Tenten, the outcast fairy accused of murdering her family with a demon assassin. During their adventures, they come across a wolf reincarnation named Temari. After the interaction the trio speeds into the direction of destruction… **

Hinata covered her mouth and nose with her dainty elfin hands as the smoke thickly clouded the air. Sakura's eyes darted frantically to the wreckage and destruction that was set out before her. Bodies, everywhere. Some belonging to the attacking solders, the rest belonging to the wolf pack. Unorganized piles of corpses lay about, the remaining solders piling them up with little emotion. Fire appeared in patches, and the river from the waterfall ran ruby with blood. A small steel cage held a handful of newborn wolf pups. A somewhat larger steel cage contained the few female wolf incarnations. Temari, beaten and bloody, was tied and unconscious on the side of the cage. Her arms covered in freshly made bruises, her lower lip and cheek cut from what seemed to be a fist print. The pups whined in panic as they called for their mothers and now mutilated pack. Sakura needed to see no more… Her jeweled aura flashed and swirled around her dangerously. In an instant she plunged her claws into the skull of the nearest soldier. Hinata and Tenten followed suit, both giving the solders the Hell they deserved. Sakura confronted the general in charge of the rampage.

"What does the prince want with the Wolf clan of the Waterfall?" She demanded, hoping to squeeze a small bit of information before she disposed of him. The general smirked.

"My lord desires the newborn pups. He wishes to train them to use in battle…." He scoffed and looked at Sakura with a lustful haze over his eyes.

"And the she wolves?" Sakura glared, claws extended and eyes taking a golden and amethyst tint.

"Our personal use…" The General chuckled darkly.

"Let them free, and you shall suffer a less painful demise…" She said darkly. The man smirked… he had no idea who she was.

"Do you wish to take their place…?" The general looked her over once again and smirked. She began to charge the idiotic man. He had no idea the power she wielded. Just as she was about to make contact, a cry broke through her focus.

"S-Sakura…!" Hinata's fragile voice now desperate. Sakura looked the Hinata, and her eyes dilated in anger. Four men had captured Hinata and Tenten. A thin glowing chain was wrapped around Hinata's neck and arms. A larger guard held an unconscious Tenten by her wings. The General smirked, and looked towards Sakura "One move and they're as good as dead…" the general stood behind her and his hands slithered over Sakura's chest, then whispered "Now… about that proposa-….!" Sakura cocked a brow then turned her head to see the general's abdomen pierced through with a large needle made of…. Sand? Faster than the average eye could follow, every remaining guard was killed off with sand needles through their skulls. The threads binding Hinata and Tenten disappeared, allowing Hinata to catch Tenten before her tiny unconscious body hit the ground. The unknown foursome quickly released the pups and she wolves. Their leader in the black cloak descended swiftly onto the cart, untying Temari in the process. The mysterious young man in black checked over her wounds carefully. He took his water flask from his belt and splashed it on her face. Temari's eyes fluttered open groggily.

"Gaa…ra…?" Temari whispered hoarsely, "Is that…really you…?"

The man nodded curtly, and removed his hood. "Are you able to stand?" Temari grinned as she wiped her face of the excess water. She stretched slightly and front flipped off the cart nimbly.

"Baby brother… I didn't know you cared." She smiled teasingly as 'Gaara' stared emotionlessly at her.

"…"

Sakura observed the two. _'Baby brother…?'_ She looked over at a young man in and orange cloak and a fairy in what looked like a forest green cloak tending to Hinata and Tenten. One other young gentleman in an average looking tan cloak was surveying the damage done to the wolves, and doing what he could to save the ones who could be saved. But for others… it was too late. Sakura deemed the tetrad of males safe, for the time being. She made a mental goal to thoroughly make a background check on the unknown men, especially the black and orange cloaked figures. She sensed their strong power lying in wake. Sakura walked up to the bleeding general lying on the gravel floor.

"I will ask once and once only… What tribe does the prince desire to conquer next…?" She asked in a low and threatening voice. The general smirked and convulsed slightly, coughing up blood in the process. He beckoned her closer with a weak index finger. She picked him up by the collar with one hand and stared into his eyes… no, into his very soul. He opened his mouth slightly... and chuckled darkly.

He ripped open his general's coat to reveal makeshift letter bombs attached to his chest. Sakura stared, eyes wide, as the man spat blood from his mouth to the bombs to activate them. Sakura shielded her face with her free hand as a bright flash blinded her. She heard the rush of something unidentified whizzing past her face, and the loud bang of the explosion…

Then everything went black…

**Hours later…**

"Saku….ra…? Sa…ku…raaa?" a soft voice echoed in her mind. She felt a cold liquid splash onto her face. She stirred slightly. She felt a slight movement where she was sitting. She stirred slightly as she awoke next to Hinata, who was propping Sakura up against an old Silverbell tree. Sakura grumbled slightly. She did not want to awaken, she would much rater return to the cool blackness… but that was not for her. Not for her _**yet**_ anyway. She stirred uncomfortably as a dull pain emanated from her left arm.

'_What happened…?__ Ryuai__…?'_

'_**That scum of a commander tried to take you to the underworld with him…'**_

'_Did he succeed…? I… cannot see… But my arm… is in much pain…'_

'_**No child… you are alive. The leader of the young men saved you… As for your arm, the bomb has burnt it quite badly. I will heal it, but… do not be so reckless with your life. The royal army is not to be trusted…'**_

'_Yes, Ryuai. I will be more careful in the future… but what of my eyes…? Will I ever be able to see?'_

'_**Not for a few days… possibly weeks. The flash from the letter bombs destroyed some of the nerves in your eyes, this healing will take time, but I will restore your eyes to their full potential. You may find that they are better than before… but until then, you will be granted The Eyesight…'**_

'_I am eternally grateful… but what do you mean, "The Eyesight"…? What does that entail?'_

'_**You will know in time, my child…'**_

Sakura sat up fully, and opened her eyes slowly. She heard Hinata gasp slightly…

"S-Sakura…! Y-Your… eyes…!" She stumbled backwards onto her hands. Sakura now knew what Ryuai meant by "The Eyesight"… the world before her was darkened black, except she could see the energies of _everything_ around her. The plant life had many shades of calming green energy, the waterfall had a continuous flowing cold blue energy, and the animals around the area gave off a brown sandy energy. Sakura looked at Hinata, and opened her mouth slightly, but no words could describe what she was seeing. She extended a hand to her friend's long dark hair. Hinata's aura was stunning and soothing; Sakura felt Hinata's hair and twirled it around her fingertips. The pearl periwinkle of Hinata's aura coated and swirled on, and throughout her body. Sakura took note of the hands that hovered behind Hinata's delicate frame were also coated with her chakra. Sakura let go of Hinata's hair and watched it drift back into place. She looked to see the others on the latter side of the tribe village.

"What about my eyes, Hinata…" Sakura asked quietly.

"They… aren't their natural color." Hinata responded.

"Can you tell me what color they are?" Sakura reached into her pouch to pull out medical bandage wrap.

"They… have an entire spectrum… Like a rainbow topaz! The national jewel of my kingdom…" Hinata stated softly.

"Hinata… Do not speak of this to anyone. These are my Bijuu's eyes… I wish not to reveal my identity to anyone else." Sakura lifted her bangs and wrapped her eyes in the bandage wrap. She could still see everything. The bandage was no obstruction.

Sakura stood up, feeling the familiar tingle of her demon's healing chakra on her arm, she helped Hinata off the ground. Sakura walked over to the troupe of men.

"My name is Sakura", she bowed, "I am grateful for your aide…"

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The man with red and orange chakra bowed in response. Sakura looked up, and stared at his nine tailed chakra.

'_**Yes Sakura… He contains a Bijuu. The fox to be precise…'**_

'_So I see… He will be a formidable ally…'_

"I am Neji." The fairy with dark green chakra bowed in her direction.

"The name's Shikamaru Nara." The tall man with the tan chakra shrugged nonchalantly.

"Gaara." The troupe's leader nodded her. Sakura looked at the man before her, for he too had a Bijuu. The one tailed tanuki, the raccoon-dog. She looked at his chakra very carefully; for his chakra was unlike anything she had seen… His chakra was a blood red with gold undertones that fluctuated dangerously within his body. Sakura knew not why his chakra was so dark, but she knew why it fluctuated… his demon was fighting for control of his body. Sakura stared at the individual, and they locked looks for what seemed like hours… she felt… drawn to him somehow…

'_Ryuai… please calm his Tanuki down… His body will be destroyed if _he does not calm down…

'_**Already on it Sakura…'**_

**-In the world of Bijuus -**

"Shukaku… Let the cub be. You are destroying him. Even the greedy fox would not fight his container like you are currently…" The multicolored haired young woman with mini dragon wings commanded her sandy haired acquaintance whilst twirling her hair playfully in her delicate fingers.

"Hn… Still as commanding as ever, Ryuai?" The taller male Bijuu ran his hand through his sandy brown hair. "Your human form is as delectable as ever…" He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Shu… knock it off…" The dragoness smiled softly, and playfully tried to wiggle from his grasp.

"Hehe… make me, Rai…" He nipped at her neck playfully. She pulled his tanuki ear to emphasize her point.

"Owowow…! No need to be so rough, Rai-chan…" Shukaku grabbed his throbbing ear as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"I have missed you Shu… What has it been, three? Or four hundred years?" She asked, kissing his ear, earning a purr from her ancient lover.

"It's been three hundred and sixty seven years, four months, two weeks, four days, and seven hours… but who's counting?" He hooked her waist with his arm and pulled her into his lap as he swished his tail happily. She kissed his jawline sweetly.

"Ugh… enough of the lovey dovey crap. It's sickening." The orange haired man with fox ears and tail made a vomiting motion. "Do you know how long I've had to put up with your squishy kissy junk? Do it somewhere else!" The fox scoffed in their general direction and crossed his arms. The duo glared at the source of their interruption.

"Yeah yeah… I got it, I'll leave you two be…" The Kyuubi returned to his vessel in silent disgust.

"Rai… I've been searching for you for so long… after the large chakra surge, I knew it was you…" The tanuki male nuzzled her hair and inhaled her scent. "Don't leave me again…"

"It was not my choice to leave… but I will never do it again... It tore my heart into pieces leaving you with the others… especially… _her_." The dragoness spat the last word like there was venom on her tongue. She did not wish to bring up the past, but some things cannot be forgotten…

"I only wanted to take control of the boy for you… to find you." The tanuki whispered softly.

"You have found me… so please, leave your cub alone. My hatchling is worried for him…" She soothed.

"As you wish, my mate…" He kissed her gently. "Oh… and please keep our meeting out of your girl's mind... I don't want her to know we are mates…"

"You've never had a problem with our vessels knowing before… why now?" She questioned and looked into his golden topaz eyes.

These two will have enough on their minds without our meddling…" He chuckled 'lightly, "Until next time, Rai-can…" He kissed her temple and disappeared.

"Until next time…" Ryuai disappeared as well in a flurry of chakra.

**End of Chapter…**

**Hope you liked it, I'll be updating more often now.**

**Love, SS. **


End file.
